icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers (PlayStation)
The one of Developer for Shanghai, this is Ubisoft Entertainment Shanghai, the Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers (known as Donald Duck: Quack Attack in Europe) looks comprised for different version which like Dreamcast, PC, and N64 Version. The title is a play on the phrase "Goin' Crackers", Soon until porting to GBA, the title will named Donald Duck Advance. The game's reception was mixed, with reviewers praising the music, backgrounds, and animations, but criticizing the short length and the fact that it is mostly for the younger audience. Game Description Make way for the marauding mallard! Donald Duck has got his feathers all ruffled and is on the warpath. Can anything stand in his way? Come and give Donald a helping hand in Donald Duck Quack Attack, a fast and furious 3D platformer. Merlock, the wicked wizard, has kidnapped reporter Daisy Duck during a video shoot. Donald is watching his TV at home so immediately leaps into action to rescue her. Through 20 crazy stages Donald has to kick and punch his way through a ceaseless bunch of baddies. Along the way he will have help from his nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and the inventor Gyro Gearloose. He will also have competition from Gladstone Gander, who is also trying to save Daisy. In each world, there are four main stages and boss stage. Make it through all of those having completed the special moves challenge that Donald's nephews set and you get a bonus stage. Features: * Run, jump, smash, attack and butt-stomp 90 different enemies. * 20 vastly addictive levels. * A variety of special moves. * Collect power-ups to learn special moves. * Earn extra lives. * Full 3D environments. Languages File:EN-US_Flag.gif|English (SLUS-01242) File:EN-GB_Flag.gif|English (SLES-03095) File:Fr-FR Flag.gif|French (Hidden Language in US Version) File:De-DE Flag.gif|German File:It-IT Flag.gif|Italian File:Es-ES Flag.gif|Spanish (SLES-03099) File:NederlandsFlag.gif|Dutch (SLES-03098) In the Hidden Languages, You choose French Language during you going level for Forest Edge. You start 0 Lives, once you died, The Lives will be Negative 1. Differences between PC/Dreamcast/N64 The Differences have included from PC, Dreamcast and Nintendo 64, as well including PS2. * A completely different soundtrack compound by Shawn K. Clement; This version contains fewer songs in total, emphasizing that music can become out of context compared to what's going on in the game itself. * Whereas in the N64/PC/Dreamcast versions the stages are split between either 3D or 2D, the PS1 version often combines them into a single level. * This version has differences in level designs and bosses. * This version lacks special moves. (Only PS2 will uses Special Moves) * The maximum percentage in this version is 112% which requires the collection of all toys and the completion of all levels and Time Trials. In the PS2, it uses PS1 soundtrack, so it lacks Gyro's Labs and World Themes, However it does use Gyro's labs soundtrack during Boss Level. Game Controls * Move Character: D-Pad or Left Analog Stick * Jump: X Button * Double Jump: X Button Twice * Attack: Square Button * Jump Kick: X + Square Button * Pause the Game: Start Button Menu * Accept: X Button * Cancel: Triangle Button (Note that is not included during Load or Options Menu) * Selection: Up and Down D-Pad * Setting: Left and Right D-Pad Debug Codes The Debug Codes, founded on Raymanpc Website, alongside the cheat codes have included debug. Main Menu Modifiers Main Menu Selection 30076B50 0000 Main Menu Selection 2 30076B30 005E No idea about Main Menu Selection Code. Menu Select Empty Menu 30076B4C 0000 Load File Yes No 30076B4C 0008 Memory Card 1 Unformatted 30076B4C 0016 Load Failed 30076B4C 001E Title Screen 30076B4C 0021 New Game + Load + Options 30076B4C 0022 Select Memory Card (Load) 30076B4C 0024 Options 30076B4C 0025 Language Select 30076B4C 0026 Load Game (Slot 1) 30076B4C 002C Load Game (Slot 2) 30076B4C 002D Skips To 51 30076B4C 002E Sound Config 30076B4C 003A Screen Config 30076B4C 003B There's a Hidden Language Select, Comprised since this game nothing much, locking English Language for US Release. Level Select A Hidden Level Select, nobody knows when you tried get level select in debug, In case, you have choose New Game in Main Menu. Gyro's Lab 30010004 0000 Forest Edge 30010004 0001 The Gorge 30010004 0002 Dangerous Cliff 30010004 0003 Huey's Track 30010004 0004 First Avenue 30010004 0005 The Roofs 30010004 0006 Urban High-Rises 30010004 0007 Dewey's Rooftops 30010004 0008 Haunted Hall 30010004 0009 Earie Alley 30010004 000A Ghostly Path 30010004 000B Louie's Creepy Corridor 30010004 000C Temple's Entrance 30010004 000D Artifact Way 30010004 000E Ancient Fate 30010004 000F The Nephew's Murky Way 30010004 0010 Bernadette's Peak 30010004 0011 Beagle Boy's Tower 30010004 0012 Magica's Devilsh Dome 30010004 0013 Ceremonial Room 30010004 0014 Bears' Path 30010004 0015 Main Street 30010004 0016 Under 'Hand'ed 30010004 0017 Head Alley 30010004 0018 Haunted Hall (Demo) 30010004 0019 The Nephew's Murky Way (Demo) 30010004 001A Main Menu 30010004 001B Intro Movie 30010004 001C Empty Screen 30010004 001D Freeze 30010004 001E Freeze 2 30010004 001F Empty Screen 2 30010004 0020 World Map Codes Level Name Text Modifier 3011D7F2 0055 3011D7F3 0050 3011D7F4 0041 3011D7F5 0043 3011D7F6 0048 3011D7F7 004A 3011D7F8 004C 3011D7F9 004B 3011D7FA 004E You can change name level for Text! Hacked/Fan Games Mostly, Sometime hacked games are not included yet for PlayStation, maybe are not included, But guess it will be fan games. * Donald Duck: Idol Academy - Possibly known Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers Aikatsu! Edition * Donald Duck: Wonder Project J2 - Possibly known Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers in Wonder Project J2 - Josette of the Corlo Forest * Donald Duck: Prism Stone - Possibly known Donald Duck: Quack Attack in Pretty Rhythm * Donald Duck: PriPara - Possibly known Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers in PriPara. Category:Official Games Category:PlayStation Games